The Mercenary
by TOP DUELIST
Summary: Guy on revenge, anciant Egypt, hunting the pharaoh, chapter eleven up(Final chapter, yea)!
1. The begining

Okay, it's not much, but here you go...  
  
  
  
It was another calm night and all that he could think about was what might lie ahead in the shadows. It'd been a long and tiring job, set by the pharaoh to destroy all renegade beasts. It was said that the pharaoh's son was training his magic to seal all monsters away for good. To lessen the worries of the villagers, the pharaoh had sent out many eliminators to send as many monsters as possible to the shadow realm. Crawford had been one of the selected and trusted few, and had been entrusted with the mighty Doppelganger. This mighty beast could mimic any monster and then with a little magic would be more powerful, so the job was simple, but that was the idea. Through past jobs, he had earned enough to buy a tamed Fire Wing Pegasus to bear him around.  
  
The jobs had been harsh, but rewarding in the final prize. Now his only memories of the past seemed to be of his years as a mercenary, before he was tied down to this job. Back then; all he had were a few powerful monsters and his good magic skills, which became the only life he knew. One day though, he had received his summons and it was off not to the pharaoh, but his fated to be master, Ryouji. Under his strict guidance, Crawford had learned how to trap monsters, instead of destroying them... 


	2. The flashback pt one

Yet another chapter, and longer this time so read and review...  
  
It had been another long night, and all that was visible was the target, a Flame Cerberus. 'This looks like a good chance to test my skills' Crawford thought to himself. 'This would indeed be a powerful addition to my collection', he told himself as he pulled out a blank die. 'I know that with one, the only power up it may need is a Salamandra.' Everything was in place as he rummaged for a good die to start off with. What he didn't notice was that he himself had been noticed, but soon realized as the Cerberus charged him. As he dodged the blow, he pulled out a random die, "Alright, the Faceless Mage, this will improve my chances." As the mage emerged from it's rest, it was visited very briefly by a cloaked figure and was gone again. As Crawford pondered this, he noticed that his mage was moving as if to attack the Cerberus, then he saw it. A Ring of Magnetism. "STOP!" he cried futilely as his mage moved in. 'To late now' he thought to himself, 'all I can do now is return it.'  
  
"Okay, one more chance," he thought to himself, "let's make it count." To his surprise, the next die was that of his Two Headed Dragon, a difficult catch, "So it must surely win." The next surprise was once again an attempt to stop his monster, as he saw the shadow fly past his monster again, this time to leave a Chain Energy. It was then he realized he was up against no wild Cerberus, but that of another's. "Alright," he called into the darkness, "show yourself, I know you're out there."  
  
"Ah, but where's your sense of fun, or did you lose that with your skill?" a familiar voice called back.  
  
"Ryouji, is that you?" Crawford called back.  
  
"Of course my old friend," came the voice from behind the Cerberus as he walked out, die in hand, being clearly marked for the Cerberus.  
  
"So this is your monster. Have you been enjoying terrorizing the local villages, or have you been unable to keep it in line?"  
  
"If that were true, would I have it right now? No, there has been another Cerberus here and I too am here to hunt it. Won't you join me, for old times sake?"  
  
"Sure, if you say so, but you have slowed down quite a bit."  
  
"Oh I am slower than I used to be, these old bones burden me so, and they get in the way of gathering monsters, but to be expected. All I await now is for the end, which I fear is close at hand. Oh, I would have liked to have spread my knowledge to the world, but no. These troubled times may well prevent that from happening."  
  
"Don't say that Ryouji, you know I can teach others, and even after that, people must surely find the dice."  
  
"I would like to believe that, but I fear that the pharaoh would never permit them to be. He has grown truly fearful of others gaining power over the monsters and then he. As soon as discovers these, he probably will have them destroyed."  
  
"Well, why not lose them now?" came a mysterious new voice...  
  
And don't worry, there is more, lots more... 


	3. The mystery revealed

Okay, so this story is going to be updated often, but that's what happens when I don't have enough to do in English and History and various other classes. So don't be afraid of the constant updates and just read, review, and check again tomorrow and just be prepared for anything, or maybe even the expected, I don't know yet...  
  
Cheetoh: and you're writing this story??  
  
And yes, thanks to Cheetoh for getting me started in this, if it wasn't for her letting me write part of one of her fics, I probably wouldn't have gotten these great ideas ^-^  
  
"I believe that you are in possession of some power I could use," came the unknown voice. "I think those dice are all I need for my plans to overthrow the pharaoh and claim the power that is rightfully mine."  
  
"How do you know about us, and what do you mean 'rightfully' yours?"  
  
"I have found you from your constant knack of destroying monsters, but not allowing them to travel to the shadow realm. I and my colleagues have taken priesthood to a new level and can take monsters from the shadow realm into this world. My, or our, right to the kingdom is that we possess greater power level that the pharaoh can never achieve. We have sought you out for taking our prize targets and have tracked your progress to here and is very fortunate for I that you gather here, for now we shall reclaim the monsters that are rightfully ours.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense, show yourself!"  
  
From behind a nearby tree a figure stepped forth and approached with a strange aura and a familiar symbol atop his forehead. "The eye of Ra" both noticed at once. The eye symbol glowed faintly as the cloaking aura fell away. Then they saw it. The figures eyes were dark as if not housed by a spirit. It seemed as if this figure itself were possessed.  
  
"I house this body for this sole purpose as this body has failed when it contained it's own soul. When I am gone, this body will be a husk forever having lost its original host to the shadow realm. If you decide to resist, this body is capable of many tasks and can well defend me. It also has the power needed to summon monsters of my choosing and will them as my own. Now, give up or you will surely feel the pains of being lost to the shadow realm in an eternity of misery.  
  
"How do we know you speak the truth, sorcerer?" Asked Ryouji as he came to from the shock of so much information.  
  
"Summon, if you will, any monster for a demonstration of the powers this follower is equipped with so I can impress upon you the true powers of the believers."  
  
Almost unwillingly, Crawford pulled out one of his monster dice. Masaki. This could prove a test of skill for it was not all it appeared in its plight for its secret was the Legendary Sword. "I'll summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman."  
  
"Ha, too easy," came the reply from the figure, "I'll respond by summoning Vorse Rider to attack your doll."  
  
The area behind the person shimmered with light as an ether came into being. From beyond, the sound of hooves could be heard as something moved closer to the opening. From the ether came a mighty steed clad in armor and blades which immediately turned and charged Masaki. As it approached, it reared up and slashed at the swordsman with its vile blades and destroyed it in its stance.  
  
"There, another toy for my followers to play around with, now, give up or you may face the same fate. Now if you do not give in, you may not see another day, so prepare yourself for the battle that lies ahead if you resist."  
  
"So if you defeat us, you get more monsters, but if we win, what do we get besides gloating rights?"  
  
"You may do as you always have and continue to capture our monsters, if you survive. For each of our victories though, we gain yet another monster to use later. Now prepare and beware for this world is ever changing!" As he said this as the world around them began to shift and change and settled into an ever-moving blackness.  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed it, there's definitely more where that came from, so remember to review ^-^ 


	4. Shadow games begin

T.D.: Well, here we go again, another chapter from a tale of madness.  
  
J.G.:184...  
  
T.D.: Try not to be to scared by that, she's still hunting penguins. J.G.:185...  
  
T.D.: This has actually been getting quite amusing.  
  
J.G.:186...  
  
Pegasus walks in  
  
Pegasus: What's she doing?  
  
T.D.: Not much really, I just find it amusing to have Cheetoh walk on ahead and leave a trail of penguins. Pretty soon though, the supply might actually run out.  
  
J.G.:187...  
  
Cheetoh: Problem here, we're out.  
  
T.D.: What? All of them?  
  
J.G.:188...  
  
Pegasus: I'm outta here.  
  
T.D.: Wait! Don't go! We need you! This is your fic!  
  
Pegasus: Then I'll watch from out there.  
  
J.G:189...  
  
Cheetoh: Well, that didn't go well.  
  
Kirbygurl: Come back Pegasus! I love you!  
  
Pegasus: *runs a little faster*  
  
T.D.: Well, better luck next time.  
  
J.G.:190...  
  
T.D.: Well, I'd better start this new chapter now, so enjoy.  
  
J.G.:191...  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right sorcerer, where have you taken us?" he cried into the darkness. Only then did he notice that Ryouji was no longer with them, but left behind in Crawford's hand were his more powerful dice. "If you must have it this way, then so be it. I'll start off with my friends Flame Cerberus!" Above his head appeared another ether from which the Flame Cerberus leapt.  
  
"You'll have to remember that here each monster you summon will slowly tax your mind, and you being untrained, this will be a quick match."  
  
He had already noticed that the summoning had induced a twinge of pain.  
  
'Don't worry Crawford; I'll take the damage myself. This'll give you the chance at the clear thought of battle, although it may not last long.'  
  
"Ryouji, don't do it, you'll destroy yourself!"  
  
"He can't hear you now, for he has taken himself to a trance to focus on diverting the damage. If you hope to keep him from that damage, you'll defeat me quickly. If you do not, you'll both be lost forever."  
  
"You have a cruel sense of mind and you'll be gone soon. If you do anything to him, you face my revenge and know the pain, so be warned."  
  
"Oh! Tough words from a lonely man. What if I told you that you could bring back the one you love with our magic?"  
  
This struck a blow close to his heart, for he had lost someone, before his life as a mercenary. She was a beautiful flower in a desert of weeds, a single bright light in these dark times. It had seemed as if when he found her, she was gone again. If the sorcerer spoke true, he could burry the pains of the past and live life again.  
  
"If you can defeat this vessel now, you may be able to take his place in our ranks, allowing you to learn our secret arts. If you choose not, you will be hunted until you join. So prepare now for the power I have at hand, Vorse Rider with Cyber Armor!"  
  
In the transfer to this world, Crawford had failed to realize that the beast had come with them. Now, as magic enfolded it, its armor grew larger and began to cover more area than before.  
  
"Vorse Rider, attack the dice wielders Cerberus!"  
  
"All right sorcerer, if that's the way you play, I'll play La Jinn and give it the Sword of Deep Seated!"  
  
"Then I'll just have to use a jammer on that!"  
  
"Ah, but I have foreign magic as well, Fairy's Hand Mirror, destroy the armor instead!"  
  
As each card was played, another effect clouded the field. First the sword appeared in the hands of the genie, followed by the apparition of a seal that was aimed first at the sword, and was reflected at the armor.  
  
"Looks like you've lost your touch, sorcerer."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't count myself out yet. I'll use another monster and shroud its ability in mists."  
  
"To most, you would appear a coward, but I see you hiding a monster with great magic. I'll just prepare my spells and attack your new monster."  
  
"You are quite the fool, for you have activated my monsters magic. Guardian shield, reflect that attack! Now you see the might of monsters and I'll just play another one, shrouded as the last was. All it waits for now is your attack, so be warned, I posses a great many monsters with skill enough to win this alone. All this duel means to me is more for my colleagues to toy around with, so prepare to meet your end!"  
  
J.G.:204...  
  
T.D.: Just keeps going and going and going..  
  
J.G.:205...  
  
Cheetoh: Should we stop her now? I think she's going in circles now.  
  
T.D.: So?  
  
Cheetoh: Just thought I'd ask.  
  
J.G.:206...  
  
Pegasus: *from behind a stack of crates* is it over yet?  
  
T.D.: Not even close.  
  
J.G.:207...  
  
Cheetoh: Why can't Seto come?  
  
T.D.: He had 'business' to take care of.  
  
Pegasus: Lucky! 


	5. I can't think of any other name, so it's...

T.D.: Welcome back for another installment of my fun filled adventures... Okay, maybe not fun filled, but welcome back all the same.  
  
Pegasus: Can you give me food now?  
  
Kirbygurl: Not until you say you love me.  
  
Seto: Hah! The famed Pegasus locked away by a fan girl.  
  
Cheetoh: Seto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Jumps on him*  
  
Seto: Ahh! I've been attacked!!  
  
Joey: Hey Kiaba, I want a rematch!  
  
Seto: I haven't time for this; so, I've trained a dueling monkey for your level of intelligence.  
  
J.G.: Oh, you're mean!  
  
T.D.: Just another day at the loony barn. Oh well, back to the story.  
  
Seto: Get it off!!!  
  
For being another peaceful night in a nation of unrest, this night had quickly turned violent, as Crawford and Ryouji had been discovered by a strange figure bearing the eye of Ra. In a show of power, the sorcerer summoned a mighty Vorse Rider to destroy Crawford's Masaki. Later on, he continued to show resourcefulness as he proved to be a difficult fighter to beat. As the two fighters continued, dark secrets laid ahead.  
  
"I'll use a monster of my own with its own magic, and to finish, I'll attack your new monster with La Jinn!"  
  
"Another mistake to be shown. Penguin soldier, return the La Jinn from this duel!"  
  
"If you think you've got the upper hand sorcerer, I'll fissure your shield."  
  
"And now it's my turn to deal the damage, emerge mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon! Emerge and destroy that pathetic monster!"  
  
"Not so pathetic, sorcerer. Wall of Illusion, return that dragon to the shadow realm! And to make sure it doesn't come back, I'll just put a prohibition in play to stop it from being able to return!"  
  
"So think that a brilliant move? Well, chew on this. Wing Weaver, bring forth your power!"  
  
"So much for such a mighty beast for now it's ready for the taking. You see, when we first started this, I was startled and confused, but now I can think clearly, which also makes clear my victory. I'll summon my personal favorite, the Fire wing Pegasus! I've trained with this beast and so is stronger from that. All that I give it now is the powerful Salmandra!"  
  
"No, my Wing Weaver! Without that, this fight is over for this ill- equipped vessel. You may have won this round, but you will be hunted! You will pay for this, and you will pay dearly!"  
  
The voice faded as did the eye marking, and as the mark went away, the empty body collapsed. The mists of the shadow realm dissipated and he was once more in the desert on the outskirts of the village.  
  
"Good job," came a raspy voice from behind. "You have done well and are truly skilled to survive. Now I am spent and my next life calls me. Farewell, Crawford. Farewell and good luck." As these last words were spoken, Ryouji too collapsed forward onto the sands.  
  
"Ryouji, no! Not you too!" An air about him suddenly changed as his thoughts cleared. "I will have my revenge. I'll have my revenge to repay them for what they did to Ryouji. I'll get my revenge and use there magic to bring back my love. And it will to be for anyone who has suffered under these mad sorcerers. I will get my revenge and spread the knowledge of the dice and honor my now dead friend. I will have my revenge."  
  
The trees and the grasses seemed to whisper their approval and so Crawford set out for the capitol. If his sources were true, the pharaoh was offer jobs as eliminators and would be the perfect way to gain the power he needed.  
  
T.D.: Well, read and review as always and always beware the penguins.  
  
J.G. Found one! It's in the story.  
  
Pegasus: Please give me food.  
  
Seto: Someone get a crowbar!  
  
Joey: Ahh! I lost to the monkey? What did Kiaba do to it?  
  
T.D.: And the world goes on. 


	6. More fun and mayhem and a familiar fight

T.D.: Okay, here we go again. Yet another chapter for the story...  
  
Pegasus: I...need...food...  
  
Kirbygurl: No!  
  
Pegasus: Please?  
  
Kirbygurl: No!!  
  
Pegasus: you know you can't let me die...  
  
Kirbygurl: Fine, have a biscuit.  
  
Seto: Get it off!!!!!!  
  
Cheetoh: Kiaba!!! Kiaba!!! Kiaba!!!  
  
Joey: Three out of three times??? Something's wrong here, stupid monkey...  
  
J.G.: 328...  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, this is delightful.  
  
Duke: I still say I should be King of Games!  
  
Yami Yugi: Too bad, you lost. Get over it.  
  
T.D.: Just an ordinary day...  
  
Yugi: Umm...I'm going to run now...  
  
  
  
He'd been walking for some time now and the memories seemed to lift the darkness. With the lights of the city behind him, he walked. It had been this way for a long time now, no attacks, the mop up crews before him had done well. There remained almost no rural areas of Egypt with wild monsters still roaming freely and so the walk had been long to find action. The darkness remained and thickened, almost like his experience in the shadow realm.  
  
Then he noticed it. He had been walking through a graveyard and a lonely figure awaited him.  
  
"So you are another that has been sent." Crawford called out, rather bored of the idea. "Yet another to fall before me."  
  
"I am Onaji and I have come to right the wrong that is you. You will fall to me now for what you have done, as I have witnessed your style of fighting. If you decline now, you will surely be of fault.  
  
"Abra-ka-blahbra. You sorcerers are all talk. Go on then if you are so sure of yourself, start this fight for me."  
  
Crawford had made it clear that he really wasn't interested and rather bored. The only difference between this and the last one was this one was invader free. This one was definitely not possessed, but appeared to be overconfident. This meant either a fast duel, or this guy really meant business. The only surprising fact was that this fighter seemed not a man but a child shaken by fear and by extreme joy as they were about to face off.  
  
"You appear to have the strength for this, but do you really have skill needed for this level of challenge?"  
  
"I'm ready for anything. My monsters will decimate any opposition."  
  
"I'll start this fun off with a Crawling Dragon."  
  
'A Crawling Dragon? Rare, but not very powerful' Crawford thought to himself. "I'll start off with a recent capture, the Gemini Elves!"  
  
The elves to off running as soon as they touched the ground and as one cleft the dragon with a mighty power behind the swords.  
  
"Your dragon doesn't appear to powerful to me. Is that all, or are you going to try your luck with another monster?"  
  
"I'll use your Masaki from so long ago."  
  
"Another one down, Gemini Elf, attack!"  
  
"Now is a good time to show off my fun, I'll resurrect them from the very graveyard we stand in and bring back those monsters more powerful than before."  
  
As he spoke, both the dragon and the swordsman emerged from the soil instead of from the ether as they had before.  
  
"Behold my monsters, back and better than ever!"  
  
"What? No, attack again Gemini Elves!"  
  
Again came the sword and again the dragon rose from the ground. "As long as we're here, my monsters will keep coming back. I'll use Pupmking next to power my monsters even further."  
  
"Fine, I'll sacrifice my elves in a Dark Hole!"  
  
A mighty vortex emerged from the center of the area and swallowed up all four monsters and sent them away permanently. With this, Onaji could not return his monsters any more and it was over for him.  
  
"How could my zombies fail?" Onaji wailed. "I've trained for months on them and now they're gone forever. What will I tell master? Please Crawford, you must hide me, if my master finds out, he'll not be pleased and I'll be dead for sure. That Pumpking was the only power he could spare me and it's gone now.  
  
"Come now, it can't be that bad." Crawford said reassuringly.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that if I were you," came a new voice. "Then again, you may soon know why."  
  
  
  
T.D.: Okay, so I like ending the chapters as not so subtle cliffhangers.  
  
Joey: Who are we hanging? Seto? He trained this monkey to well...  
  
Pegasus: How did you get that little fan girl off you?  
  
Seto: Cardboard cutout.  
  
Pegasus: Lucky  
  
Seto: How did you escape?  
  
Pegasus: I promised here a tour of the castle.  
  
Joey: Okay Kiaba, I'm done monkeying around with that thing. Lets duel.  
  
Seto: Fine, I'll get you a new monkey.  
  
Yami Yugi: I'll duel you again Kiaba.  
  
Seto: Now that's a challenge I can take.  
  
Pegasus: Could I borrow your chopper Kiaba?  
  
Seto: Why would you need it?  
  
Pegasus: To get away from the fan girl.  
  
Seto: Oh, right.  
  
J.G.: 329...  
  
T.D.: And so ends another day of madness ^_^ 


	7. The fun and exiting new CHAPTER SEVEN!

T.D.: And the insanity grows as another installment is added.  
  
Pegasus: Yay! I have food!  
  
Seto: Hello, my name is Vanderwall.  
  
Cheetoh: Have you guys seen Kiaba anywhere?  
  
Seto: What is a Kiaba?  
  
Pegasus: Tall, skinny, and a bad temper.  
  
Seto: You take that back!  
  
Cheetoh: It is you*jumps on him* Kiaba! Kiaba! Kiaba!  
  
Pegasus: You failed.  
  
Kirbygurl: All right mister, its off to the castle with you.  
  
Joey: What is going on here?  
  
Urbi: Seto's being his normal freakish self.  
  
Cheetoh: *beans him over the head* you take that back!!  
  
Urbi: All right, I'm outta here,  
  
T.D.: Cheetoh, you can get out of the helicopter now.  
  
Cheetoh: Not until I destroy Karens car.  
  
T.D.: Okay then.  
  
  
  
"Show yourself!" he yelled into the darkness.  
  
"If you're wise, you'll leave me be, but I will give you the privilege of my name. I am known as Darien. If you must see me, I will show myself."  
  
The figure that emerged was misshapen, a thing of torture. His eyes were unfocused and there were long gashes on his forehead and arms. The rest of his body was shrouded in robes of black.  
  
"If you think that you have won by defeating this little fool, you are gravely mistaken. I am very serious when it comes to fighting and-oh look, a mouse! Sorry, a side effect of my treatment. As I was saying, I am very serious when it comes to taking care of my assignments. Now then, if you ready, I will pick up where this little loser has left off in his careless fight.  
  
"I'm always ready!"  
  
"Then let's begin, Ryu-Ran, defend."  
  
"I'll use that Wing Weaver that I captured earlier to take care of that."  
  
"Fast decision, but was it the right one? Throughout the world there are monsters of strange and sometimes exotic variety, but my seers and I have taken ideas fro the future and put them on monsters. Behold one such creation, Barrel Dragon!"  
  
The dragon that emerged was almost as twisted as its master. Mounted on its back were two large barrels. As it set down on the field, it turned to the Wing Weaver and fired.  
  
"There, Wing Weaver is no more. If you're smart, you'll quit now for I have many more of the types."  
  
"You think these outlandish ideas will win this for you? Then you are the one mistaken for I've fought horrors like these. Here's proof, Time Machine, bring back the Wing Weaver to destroy the dragon!"  
  
"What? How did you learn these arts when they are so new? Never mind, I can still win. I'll Metal Morph a Red Eyes Black Dragon and destroy your fairy again."  
  
"Not so fast, I'll shape a Mystical Space Typhoon to my will and destroy your power-up and destroy your dragon."  
  
"Again you see through my advanced magics, but can you face this? Slot Machine and use seven completed to boost its defense, then I'll mishizure your bird."  
  
"Then I'll revive it again to destroy your machine. It appears as if you cannot take this as well as you'd thought. I think that you hide yourself in the future and can't think to look back. Since you cannot defend yourself well enough, I'll finish you with my Wing Weaver!"  
  
The Wing Weaver took flight and moved to strike again, but there was a sudden flash and the fighters were surrounded by robed figures.  
  
"You have indeed proved yourself resourceful, wayward one. You have great skill and can achieve much but for us stopping you now. You have gone on with this far to long and you will be brought before our cause. We too have a reason for fighting. We present to you a challenge of another fight, but the stakes are much higher. If you win, you shall replace me at the top, but if you fail, you will suffer eternally for the crimes you have committed against us."  
  
"Enough of this, who are you?"  
  
"I am the one of the shadows."  
  
"I am the one of the sands."  
  
"I am the one of the winds."  
  
"I am the one of the Nile."  
  
"And I am the one of the spirits. It is I who join us together in our cause and the one you must fight for control. We each possess great power matched only by the pharaoh and your skill could overthrow that. If we don't strike soon, we will be locked away forever. I ask you now, are you willing to take the risk?"  
  
"I see that your cause is just and I would have fun with the control, so I will take the challenge, partly for my own causes."  
  
"If you're so sure of yourself, you make the first move."  
  
"No, why don't you?"  
  
"No, you go."  
  
"No, you go!"  
  
"No, you go!!"  
  
"Sir, flip a coin," came a new voice from the circle.  
  
"Right, you flip."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it," came the voice again. "Heads, you're first, tails the challenger goes first."  
  
So it was decided. This fight of great importance would be stared with a coin flip.  
  
"Okay, it's tails."  
  
"So this duel starts with me, I'll make use of that."  
  
  
  
T.D.: Okay, weird chapter, but hey, it's my story.  
  
Pegasus: I thought it was about me?  
  
T.D.: It is, I'm just writing it. And why is there smoke coming from the parking lot? Never mind...  
  
Cheetoh: Let's see her try to park there now.  
  
Joey: Is the crisis over yet?  
  
T.D.: Of course not, go hide again.  
  
Pegasus: Why can't I hide so easily?  
  
T.D.: Because there's a fan girl right behind you.  
  
Pegasus; Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... *runs screaming down the road*  
  
T.D.: That was fun. Well, I guess that's it, so R &R 


	8. Emergance of the toons

T.D.: All right, who hid the bagels?  
  
Pegasus: *Munch* I don't know.  
  
T.D.: Then what are you eating?  
  
Pegasus: My red wine of course.  
  
T.D.: Wine doesn't go munch.  
  
Pegasus: So I took off a bit of the glass.  
  
T.D.: All right, then who did take the bagels?  
  
Pegasus: Joey!  
  
Joey: What? I walk in and already I'm in trouble.  
  
Seto: Ha! Hey wait, where's that fan girl?  
  
Karen: You don't need to worry about her any more.  
  
T.D.: Did you feed her to the chair of doom?  
  
Karen: Now why would I do that?  
  
T.D.: Because you're at war with her, in the same class as her, and plotting against her.  
  
Karen: Well, when you put it that way, I do look like a suspect.  
  
T.D.: Oh well, she'll probably show up by the end of the chapter.  
  
  
  
"I'll start off with my Wing Weaver again and power it up with Elf's Grace."  
  
"I'll use a power far greater, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"It may be powerful, but it is no match for my Wing Weaver..."  
  
"Until I transform this area into a mountainous region."  
  
The air thrummed with energy as the ground around them started to rise up into peaks around them. The ground continued to rise and soon the area around them was a miniature mountain range on which the dragon perched.  
  
"Now Blue Eyes attack!"  
  
The dragon took flight and left its perch behind to attack with a lightning blast directed at the Wing Weaver.  
  
"No, my Wing Weaver!"  
  
"Ha! Now you face the true power of our guild."  
  
"Oh, I'm not done yet, Dragon Capture Jar!"  
  
"What? No! My Blue Eyes! Very well, I'll just summon another one."  
  
"Next, I'll use a Dragon Piper to pull the dragon under my control and so now I have my very own Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
"Now I'll bring a book of mine to life. This book of my own creation has tales of humor and delight and hilarious characters. Presenting the one and only, Toon World! And, for a limited time only, my new fun, the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! But wait, there's more, I'll write in a new addition to the story and create the Shine Castle! Now then my beautiful Blue Eyes, attack!"  
  
"Ah! My Blue Eyes! What have you done?!"  
  
"I've given it a beautiful makeover and now it's stronger than ever."  
  
""There has to be a way around, so I'll play another Blue Eyes."  
  
"Didn't you learn the first time? I'll just destroy it and resurrect it too."  
  
"I don't care, there must be a hole in tour plan somewhere. Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Oh, then I'll just take that one too and fuse it with the other two. Emerge mighty Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon!"  
  
"No! You've taken my strategy and created a monster."  
  
"Of course it's a monster, just like any other."  
  
"It's hideous!"  
  
"If you want hideous, you should see this guy from earlier."  
  
"It's a horror!"  
  
"Now you've taken this too far, Ultimate Toon, Neutron Zap!"  
  
The mighty dragon stepped forward and prepared for the blast. This would end it all.  
  
"Stop! If you kill me now, you have nothing left to learn our secrets!"  
  
"Very well, but you will know me as your better."  
  
"Yes, we are at your command, just remember your promise."  
  
"I will never forget. I will do this through learning your skills and teaching your kind the dice magics."  
  
"Then this is a good day for all."  
  
Crawford felt a surge of reassurance as he realized the new power he wielded.  
  
"My wife, my dead wife, we can bring her back now?"  
  
"I am afraid we are short of that skill, but once the pharaoh falls, we can. That is your task which you must complete."  
  
"Then master it I shall. With my magic and my toons I can rule the world, now do you guys have any red wine?"  
  
"We will get you anything you need."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Including fresh dates and other fruits?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"And my own followers?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"And a temple?"  
  
"Almost anything."  
  
"Okay, that was a wild toss, so do we have any camels to go to the capitol?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Good, then let us be off."  
  
"Anything." *whack* "Sorry, I get stuck sometimes."  
  
"Then let us be off."  
  
"Any...all right sir."  
  
"And no more appear out of nowhere stuff."  
  
"We could teach you how to do that you know."  
  
"Of course, it's simple really."  
  
"Then show me how."  
  
"Now you go like this and you turn like this, think of where you want to go and..."  
  
And sure enough, the priest was gone.  
  
"Sorry, I guess showing you wasn't the best way of doing it."  
  
"Then let us be off."  
  
"Right sir."  
  
"And don't forget my wine."  
  
"Anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
T.D.: Well, there you have it, yet another semi fun chapter.  
  
Cheetoh: All right Karen, I know you tried to push me into the chair.  
  
J.G.: Luckily I came along.  
  
Cheetoh: Except you almost fell in too.  
  
J.G.: Quite you.  
  
Joey: Can I go home now?  
  
J.G.: No!  
  
Seto: HA! This chapter keeps getting better...  
  
Cheetoh: Seto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: AH! She found me! Get her off! Get her off!  
  
Pegasus: Those were some good bagels.  
  
T.D.: So you did take them!  
  
Pegasus: No I didn't, I just bought these.  
  
Kirbygurl: I'm back, did I miss anything?  
  
T.D.: I don't know, ask Peggy.  
  
Kirbygurl: He's here? Where?  
  
Pegasus: *after a costume change and using a lower voice* He went that way.  
  
Kirbygurl: Peggy!!!! *Runs down the hallway*  
  
Joey: You were right Kiaba, this has been fun.  
  
Seto: Emphasis on was! You lost to the monkey!!  
  
Joey: *Sits in a corner pouting* I almost beat him...  
  
Yami: I always come in at the wrong time, don't I?  
  
T.D.: You're right about that.  
  
Tea: Is Yami here?  
  
Yami: Yes I am.  
  
Tea: Good. You stood me up on our date last night!  
  
Yami: I had to duel.  
  
Tea: That's your excuse every time!  
  
Yami: It's either that, or I'll lose my ranking in dueling.  
  
Tea: You've won so many, it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Yami: Fine, how about Friday night.  
  
Tea: Don't cross me again Yami, you be there!  
  
Yami: All right, all right, I'll be there.  
  
T.D.: Hey Cheetoh, what'd you do with the chopper?  
  
Cheetoh: Umm...do you want the general area or the location of each piece?  
  
T.D.: Never mind...  
  
Theis: Hey Cheetoh, here's a declaration of war on your country, please sign here.  
  
T.D.: Well, anyway, R&R and ignore the monkeys in the zoo, they really aren't that friendly if they convince you to take them home... 


	9. Arrival at the gates

Robed figure1: Now you have no hope, your writer is gone  
  
Robed figure2: You may never see him again.  
  
Robed figure3: The story will end without an ending.  
  
Robed figure1: And despair will engulf you.  
  
Robed figure2: All you can do now is give us control of the story.  
  
Robed figure3: And give us red wine.  
  
Robed figure2: I'm not trusting you with wine since you tried to take me and my brother.  
  
Robed figure1: And what about you? That stupid monkey was too strong!  
  
Robed figure2: You're just weak!  
  
T.D.: Hey you guys, what's with the robes?  
  
Robed figure3: Busted!  
  
Robed figure1: Run!  
  
T.D.: What was that all about?  
  
Cheetoh: Have you seen Kiaba?  
  
J.G.: Or Joey?  
  
Kirbygurl: Or Peggy?  
  
T.D.: Haven't seen them since the last chapter.  
  
Cheetoh: Well, at least I still have my plotting against Karen to take my mind off things.  
  
J.G.: And I can go back to finding penguins.  
  
Theis: And I can go on blaming T.D. for the lab mistakes.  
  
T.D.: Quite you.  
  
Theis: Indium you said, it was sodium!!  
  
T.D.: At least that didn't show up on todays lab...  
  
Theis: It was lauric acid, how do you get indium out of that?  
  
T.D.: You've got a point there, but tell that to the S-man.  
  
J.G.: Maybe he should stop giving you guys dangerous chemicals...  
  
T.D.: Oh come on, we're harmless, or at least until you give me fire...  
  
Brandon: ...Fire....  
  
...Burn...  
  
...Tree...  
  
...Pretty...  
  
T.D.: We didn't call you.  
  
Brandon: Oh, right...  
  
T.D.: Anyway...on with the chapter, hopefully without any hazardous explosions...  
  
  
  
Many weeks had passed and the palace loomed before them. The journey had been long and hard since the pharaoh had been tipped off about the dark sorcerers uprising. In the fights along the way, Crawford had become close to his new favorite, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
"Sir, shall we set camp for the coming day?"  
  
"Yes, we'll need to approach the city soon after nightfall."  
  
He had been learning many of the dark arts and in turn had been teaching them about the dice magic. He'd also shown that summoning from the dice took less energy, but by leaving the monsters in the shadow realm, they could be trained.  
  
"Alright men, pitch camp!"  
  
The area was in a grove of trees near a stream branching off the Nile.  
  
"Sir, of you don't mind, we'd like to summon a monster for its meat."  
  
"You do that?" Crawford said with a bit of confusion.  
  
"Yes sir. We've domesticated monsters like Boar Soldier, much like we would a normal pig."  
  
"Good then, summon it for roasting."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Four weeks and you still can't drop that."  
  
"We are in your debt sir, for leading us here."  
  
"And stop with that sir thing too, you're not slaves."  
  
"Any...Yes si... right."  
  
"Work on that."  
  
The next night would be a rush of activity. They would infiltrate the palace, find the pharaoh, and try to fight him. Since being warned about their coming, he'd been training and so would prove hard to beat.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"I said drop the 'sir', just call me by my name."  
  
"Master Pegasus, there's been a breach of security."  
  
"I am well aware of this, the pig has escaped."  
  
"Yes sir, how did you know?"  
  
"It's right over there."  
  
As soon as the sorcerer saw it, he gave the command to capture it.  
  
"You know," he said offhandedly, "I need a name to call you by."  
  
"I am known as the one of..."  
  
"Of the spirits, I know, but you must have had a name at some point."  
  
"Well, there was a time I had a different name, I was known as Tamashi."  
  
"A fine name. Very well then Tamashi, cook that pig, I grow hungry."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
Crawford just decided to let that one pass. He had made a breakthrough, now it didn't seem like they were master and slave. The only difficult task now was how to infiltrate the palace.  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion, but there is another problem."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"We can't light the fire," he said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Then use your magic to light the fire, it's not like it's hard. Now if you mind, I need to get back to work on deciding what to use in the fight tomorrow."  
  
"Very well."  
  
The challenge would be great, but he already had a plan. He would make it appear that he was weak and then in his moment of weakness, he would summon the Blue Eyes. If problems arose, two more awaited him.  
  
"Sir, there's been an arrival, a messenger."  
  
"What's the message?"  
  
"I'll speak," came the voice of the messenger. "You are in violation of the rules you agreed to when you entered this service. I must now revoke your Doppelganger."  
  
"What? I've been in the lines."  
  
"That is precisely the problem, you brought criminals into the city lines."  
  
"Take it then and tell the pharaoh that he's making a grave mistake."  
  
Tamashi spoke again after the messenger was out of earshot. "Do you think that was wise sir?"  
  
"If the pharaoh is like any normal person, one day is not enough to prepare for something like this."  
  
"Very well sir, I'll trust your judgment."  
  
"Now leave me so I may prepare."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
'One night may not be enough for a normal person, but the pharaoh's different. If he really is willing to work at it, it may be worth it after all.'  
  
  
  
All: *Yawn*  
  
T.D.: Okay, so it's a snooze chapter, but hey, the rest should be more exciting.  
  
Cheetoh: That's what you said last time.  
  
J.G.: And the time before that.  
  
Theis: And the last chapter in chemistry.  
  
Karen: And the last chapter in algebra...oh, wait, it was.  
  
T.D.: All right, all right, I get the point *Ouch*  
  
Kirbygurl: Just have Pegasus win.  
  
T.D.: I might or I might not, I'm still deciding the story line.  
  
All: *Groan*  
  
T.D.: Okay, I had ideas in the beginning and now some of them won't work.  
  
Robed figure3: Just post soon so I can be done with this silly story... 


	10. Letters to my reviewers

All right, here's a break from the story line, although it's two chapters from the end...  
  
Anyway, hopefully I got everyone, there's so many, I've lost count...  
  
Okay, maybe not, but here they are anyway:  
  
Kirbygurl- you were the first to review to my story and I thank you. With your support and advice, and comical relief, and ideas, and allowing me to use you in my story, and anything else I've missed, you've just been a great help, and you can't keep Peggy, I'm sorry. And you were right, Robed figure3 was Pegasus, Robed figure2 was Seto, and Robed figure1 was Joey, although I hadn't originally intended on making him first in the line...  
  
Dark Wings of Faith- you were there kinda off in the corner on my stories, but you were there, so that's all that counts, right? And of course you were one of the ones to point out me short chapter, it looked longer on paper, oh well, at least they only got longer...  
  
Lightning Dragon- A new addition to the usual group, you've really helped me with random ideas, and I can see why it frightened you to see several new chapters, eleven chapters in ten days is kinda fast...  
  
Joeys Girl- you were kinda there, but only n feeble support of Joey, I mean, we have to have someone be the comical relief, and he's just asking for it. You were also one of the first to review, but then again, you also saw the story before I posted it...  
  
And my favorite of the group...  
  
Cheetoh Frito- You're the one who got me started by allowing me to do that chapter for you, and you also need to update your Christmas story, how many more times must I enter your personal file to make changes? You also should convince your parents to get a faster computer so you can check out those other sites I sent you. Anyway, thanks for getting me started in all this at FF.net, love ya lots ^_^ 


	11. THE END IS NEAR

Cast walks in holding signs saying "THE END IS NEAR!"  
  
T.D.: I know, I know, it's been kinda a fast story, but it is finally almost over.  
  
Theis: And now, our show brings us to the unmasking of our robed figures (if you didn't figure it out already)  
  
Robed figure1: I am a duelist trained by Yugi's grandpa, a real wiz at deck stratagems, and the most handsome guy around.  
  
Tristan: Liar! I am!  
  
Robed figure1: What? A great duelist or a handsome guy, cause you're neither!  
  
Tristan: At least I don't lose to the monkey!  
  
Robed figure1: *Removes costume*  
  
Joey: AH! He's impersonating me!  
  
Tristan: Joey, step away from the mirror...  
  
Robed figure2: I'm a rich guy that owns a company of my own and my technologies have brought duel monsters to life.  
  
Cheetoh: *Jumps on him* Kiaba! Kiaba! Kiaba!  
  
Robed figure3: Well, a little about myself, well, I like...  
  
Kirbygurl: ME!! *Jumps on him*  
  
Pegasus: Gah! Get it off! Get it off!!  
  
T.D.: Anyway, now you know, if you didn't know before, but on with the story.  
  
Cast resumes holding up signs...  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning was bright and the sunlight reflected off the morning dew on the surrounding trees. The air was filled with the smell of fresh fruit and the sounds of the cities early morning activities. This would be the time. Although out loud they had planned on coming at dusk, they were coming at dawn to surprise the pharaoh with a different time schedule than originally planned. If all went well, the pharaoh would be bracing for a night assault.  
  
"Master Pegasus, we are ready to leave."  
  
"Very good, we'll mount when the gates open."  
  
The ride would be short, but precarious. The dice would be hidden using an old magician trick. A pouch that at first viewed would appear to only have coins, but by moving a divider under the lip, another pouch was revealed.  
  
"Sir, our scouts have moved out."  
  
"Good, we'll need them in place for this to work."  
  
The plan would be to enter the city as merchants, pay for a stall, and emerge in the clothes of a servant of the palace. Once inside the palace, hiding the dice would be easy with the baggy servant clothes. Once successfully inside, they would seek out the pharaoh's chambers and fight him there.  
  
"Sir, it's time."  
  
"Good, the scouts must be in place for our escape."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The escape would have to be timed carefully. The scouts would move in to take out the guards and a window of about an hour would be open to escape the palace.  
  
"All right men, let's move out," he cried to his envoy.  
  
The envoy mixed well as they moved into the crowd going into the city. As they approached the gates, they saw that this day did not seem busy. Lighter crowds would mean an easier escape.  
  
"Name and occupation?" the guard said as he needed to.  
  
"Haeuma Vanderwall, potter." Crawford said under his chosen name. They had decided that the poisons would be easy to hide in the pots for getting into the city, and luckily, the check was light to none.  
  
"One and a half rupees." the guard said after totaling the toll.  
  
"Here you are, two rupees." Crawford said as he pressed the money into the guard's hand and walked on.  
  
"It's only one and a..." The guard gave up since Crawford was already gone in the crowd.  
  
"If our luck continues this way, we'll have no problem entering the palace," Tamashi said as soon as they were out of earshot of the guard.  
  
"We may not have to worry about security since they're probably expecting the night assault. It's good they did not search our pots, good sign, day was a good choice considering."  
  
They continued and stopped when they reached their empty stall.  
  
"Number one forty-three, here we are. All right men, set up the goods for a nice days sales." The statements were meant to convince any listeners that they were really merchants, and in fact, they would be selling their wares. So the guise would have to work that they were merchants, just late ones.  
  
After they had changed, they took a small pot to keep up appearances.  
  
"We'll take this to the palace immediately then." Crawford said, again for appearance and as a new person.  
  
They easily merged with the crowd and headed toward the palace, once there, the guards let them in no problem.  
  
"Now we must be very careful. We'll go left to the pharaoh's chamber and the rest spread over the grounds to prepare."  
  
The group, though small, moved to the chamber and stopped to listen.  
  
"Come on in, dreaded one, we've been waiting for you." came the pharaoh's voice.  
  
"You're late!" the pharaoh's son said, "let's begin."  
  
"I'm not fighting the brat!" Crawford said.  
  
"Very well, I shall fight you if you wish so," said the pharaoh.  
  
"Better, now let's begin!"  
  
The battle went on and as one tried to best the other, each monster played was stronger, with the occasional reset by a magic spell or a trap until:  
  
"Magician of Black Chaos! Smash that Wing Weaver!"  
  
"You have shown great skill pharaoh, but now you shall fall. I will summon a monster of great might, one that will decimate, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"  
  
"What? You're the one who possesses the other?"  
  
"Others? There are only three!"  
  
"Four! And here's is proof, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"You cannot hope to win for I have three!"  
  
"Then if you're so sure, summon the others."  
  
"Fine, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"As I expected, I'll take that and fuse it with Black Luster Soldier to create the Dragon Master! Destroy the intruder!!"  
  
But by the time the monster turned to take aim, Crawford was gone.  
  
"Son, remember that face always, for he will be back for you."  
  
The halls were empty but for the three figures running down them. There was still a half hour until noon, but they had made sure to prepare for this kind of happening.  
  
"Tamashi, send out the signal, we'll need to take out the guards before they are notified of our fight with the pharaoh."  
  
After they'd escaped the city, they stopped to discuss new plans.  
  
"We will need to hide the dice here so that some day we may return to try again, but we will have to change our names and faces to hide until then."  
  
And so the dice were hidden in the grove of trees on a small inlet to the Nile. The dice would sleep and the pharaoh would continue his rule, but someday that would all have to change, otherwise the secrets would be list forever...  
  
*THE END*  
  
T.D.: And there you have it, one story one and a plot set up for the next.  
  
Pegasus: You mean there's more?!?  
  
Kirbygurl: Don't worry, I'll keep you company -^-^-  
  
T.D.: God help us all...  
  
J.G.: At least it's not that bad.  
  
T.D.: LOOK! KILLER BUNNY!  
  
All: WHERE???  
  
T.D.: Made you look ^_^  
  
All: You better start running you know \_/  
  
T.D.: Well, gotta go, just R&R 


End file.
